The Legend Of Zelda: Burnt Compassion
by OdinDragoonX
Summary: This is the story of Link who lives in a time far after the Great Link who defeated Gannon many years ago. Now Gannon has broken the seal of time and has come back again and has been trying to cause chaos in Hyrule. Now Link must fill the boots of his anc
1. Red Line

The Legend Of Zelda: Burnt Compassion~  
  
~Chapter 1: Red Line  
  
  
  
The musty green air sparkled in the mid-day sunlight as a young adult sat in green clothes in the middle of a hollowed out tree trunk. Tall majestic trees ran far above the boy's head and bloomed with a wonderful green color. The boy's name was Link, an honorable name that was given to him in honor of his ancestors who saved the world from a beast called Gannon. Link lived in the middle of an isolated forest with a small group of people. These people were all hylians, a race that now was pretty much gone. In an effort to save their race from becoming extinct, they gathered in groups and began living in the lost woods. No normal person can live in the lost woods without becoming corrupt. The hylians however live under the Great Tree. The Great Tree lives in a ring of other trees, legends tell of these other trees also being important, such as the Great Deku Tree. The hylains live in this place because of the evil outside. Gannon found someway to come back and this time he went back to him Gerudo form, Ganondorf.  
  
Link got up and brushed the dirt off his tunic. All the hylian children have to take sword lessons. They have done this ever since the past Link defeated Gannon. The sword Link got was a special sword. It had the symbol of the tri-force on it, and was shaped almost exactly like the legendary Master Sword. The shield Link got was a basic hylian shield. Every student got one; it had the logo of the hylians on it. A small red bird chasing after the tri-force.  
  
The sound of children playing in the forest could be heard. Link figured it was time the younger kids got out of sword training and it was now time for his sword lessons. As Link got closer to the building where his lessons took place, he saw his fellow students all huddled in a group. Curious he went over and saw what they were looking at.  
  
"Do you think it's any good?" one boy said. "Where did you get it?" another boy said. The students were all looking at a dirty, old, ancient sword. It had a small blade on it and had a greenish-yellowish handle with brown lacings. It also had jewelry placed in it.  
  
"That sword sucks!" one chubby kid from the group said. "You're just jealous hog-face!" another student replied. The child who found it began cleaning off the blade with his tunic. The group stayed in a huddle, and the teacher came out to see where his students were. He quickly joined in the group to see what they were all looking at. As soon as he saw it, his jaw dropped and he began to studder.  
  
"Th..th..that's the ancient sword of the...the... lost woods..." he said to the group of students. "...that is the... Kokiri Sword!" The teacher then began calling the other villagers over to see. What was the big deal about this sword? No one knew what it was except the teacher. Link even had no idea what it was. But this sword was the same model used by the Kokiri during the great Links time. The great Link actually used a sword exactly like this to help him with Gannon.  
  
"I'm going to use this sword!" The kid who got it said. When the excitement went away about the sword, the lesson started. The students all got there swords out. Link took his sword out and put his shield on, the same shield as everyone else, the crappy hylian shield.  
  
Link stood in the basic battle stance, swaying his weight back and forth with the eagerness to start the training. The hooded teacher bashed the gong with the mallet and the lessons commenced. Padded squares on the floor shot up with wooden poles, all having a bright red line directly in the middle. The red lines were the teacher's style of finding the accuracy of his students and their ability to see the weakness of their opponent. Link made a fluent horizontal strike that went through the soft wood with ease. As the top of the pole started to fall he jumped and slashed two more in a single strike, hitting the red line each time. The sound of the first piece falling on the floor echoed as he back spun to the fourth pole and cut that one. Keeping his arm extended he twisted his body to slash the final pole. The whole class was in awe. The teacher was also impressed at Link.  
  
"Damn boy, I swear you get better every time I see you." Link stared at the teacher, his blue eyes showing much appreciation. "Which is why I need to do something I should have done a long time ago. Link..." Link looked on, he was very nervous, but his bold face showed no emotion. "...you have completed all that I have to offer. In fact you are so far ahead of any student I have ever had to teach that I want you to continue training under someone who knows far more then I do about the ways of the sword." The class began clapping, and for one of the first times, Link began to cry. Small tears tracing down his face. He had waited for this moment ever since he knew of a world outside of the forest. He had finally been granted the opportunity to leave the forest and travel into the real world. "Now Link, in order to receive further training, you must go outside the forest..." Link collapsed on the floor and kneeled over crying. "...Link? Are you alright?" Link nodded and began wiping the tears from his face on his worn brown gloves. "There is a man who lives in Badosho Village in the outer area of Hyrule. His name is Sekido. You have been called to help rid the land of Gannon much like the Great Link himself had to. The Great Tree Dekudo wants to speak with you Link, it was a great honor training you." The teacher stood up and bowed before Link. Then Link thanked his teacher and students and walked out the door, and took a breath of the old air of the forest. 


	2. Room of Fallen Hero's

The Legend of Zelda: Burnt Compassion~  
  
~Chapter 2: Room of Fallen Hero's  
  
Link stood high, walking with a nervous pace. He had finally gotten the recognition he had so hard tried to get all his life. The children playing out in the fields stopped playing and stared at Link, warming him with their smiles and wishing him luck with the Great Tree Dekudo. A small boy with black hair came running towards Link and looked up at him with his big sad eyes. He was a shy child but Link always knew him as one. He grabbed his silver and gold bracelet and twisted it off his arm. Taking a last good look at his prized possession, he handed it to Link.  
  
"Link.....Please take this and remember to come back and see us one day" the small boy forced out of his quivering lips. Link had always helped this kid out when he was stuck on how to perform a certain move with the sword. The kids name was Kylo and seeing him show so much care for Link, it made a tear drop down Links face. Link took the bracelet and placed it on his wrist. Kylo smiled and ran back to his friends, pointing at his hero who was wearing his bracelet.  
  
Link made his way over to the hedge opening which led to the Great Tree. Giude was sitting on a rock covered in ivy from the forests walls. Giude looked up at Link and chuckled, closing his eye and laughing at the warrior in the green tunic.  
  
"So, you finally want to see the Great Tree, dontcha?" Giude stood up and brushed the dirt off his green tunic, browned by the dirt of the forest walls. His orangish-brown hair in a big mess and falling over his face. His large green eyes showing a sense of cockiness. "You think your better then everyone else dontcha? Well lemme tell you something Link, you are not going to get past me, and I have the power to say no."  
  
"I have been summoned by the Great Tree Giude; you don't have the power to say no. Why the hell won't you let me pass?" Link replied to the stubborn Giude. Then Link remembered and started to grin at Giudes face. "Is this still about the tournament we had so many years ago? I had kicked your ass, it's not my fault at all you didn't have the sword skills to even get a single point from the judges."  
  
Giude twitched, and clenched his fist. "You cheated Link, you cheated me out of the top position, you cheated me out of being a proper swordsman, and now look at me! I'm stuck as a gateman! Link, that should be me seeing the Great Tree!" Giude pulled back and began to throw his fist at Links face. Just as he was about to punch him, Link drew his sword, twisted it, and placed it directly under Giudes neck.  
  
"Giude.....I didn't cheat, and you know that you jealous bastard. You are not going to screw my chance to get out of here and help defeat Ganondorf, you got that?" Giude shook nervously and nodded to what Link said. Link removed the sword from under his neck and placed it back into its sheath. Giude sat back down with a blank expression on his face. Then he motioned his arm to Link that he could go visit the Great Tree.  
  
Link walked past the rusty gates covered in old forest branches. Small forest sprites flew around near the canopies of the trees and occasionally swooped down leaving a glowing white trail. After walking down the long stretch of the entrance, passing many vine covered statues on his way, Link stood in front of the huge tree. The Great Tree soared taller then any tree there. The tree had a nose, a large mouth, and two bright green eyes. Dead and decayed trees were scattered about the area. These tree stumps and fallen logs all used to be Great Trees in the past. Even the Great Deku Tree, the one who trained the Great Link must have been here. Flowers, big and beautiful Hyrulian flowers, which have become nearly extinct, grew within the fallen leaders and brought beauty and a sense of respect to them.  
  
The large mouth of the Great Tree began to open. The sound of the wood popping and snapping as it opened. The tree began to speak in a deep and loud voice.  
  
"Link...I have heard that you have done well in the lessons Mr. Senrei has put you through." The tree spoke loud and slowly. Link nodded and stared at the large tree in front of him, almost in disbelieve. "You have passed the tests over the years we have put their for you..." Link got confused, they had put tests for me all these years? Many of the hardships I had to fight, and people I had to save...was it all planned? "...but Link, as you know, the Hylians are a dying race, and I would regret making the foolish mistake of sending the wrong person out to enter the outside world. We have been waiting for an heir to the Great Link for some time, and I think you may be him. However, there is one last test you must perform in order to rightfully claim the title as the Heir to the Great Link." The words of the tree became more serious and he was very much concerned for the survival of the race. What if Link wasn't the rightful Heir to the Great Link? And he was sent to him death in the heat of battle, while his son would have been the rightful heir? The tree had a final test to prove if Link was or was not the one they have been looking for. "In order to properly decide, you must slay the beast of the forest, Gerifu." Link fell back and his eyes shot straight open and quivered back and forth. Link had a sense of fear in himself. Never has he had such a great challenge.  
  
Link was not scared about dying, because as the Great Tree said, the survival of the race comes first. The Great Tree has powers beyond what some people can understand. He could safely take Link out of danger, and Link knew that. The fear Link had was failing. The opponent, Gerifu, has been known for a outrageously vigor beast who has had to be tied up with vines back before Link was born. Even the Great Trees brute powers weren't enough to rid the forest of this creature. Legends tell of this creature being a huge cat-like creature. Having dark brown fur and a huge humped back covered in thorns. Having claws sharper then an iron sword, and a tail with the power of poisoning their opponent.  
  
"Do you accept this challenge Link?" Said the Great Tree in great hope Link would say accept.  
  
"Yes Great Tree." Link nodded and bowed before the Dekudo.  
  
"Link, please step this way and we will begin the battle." The tree showed link to a gate on the right side of the tree. Link put his hand over his shoulder and grabbed his sword firmly in his hand and pulled it out, the cling of the metal scrapping the sheath echoed across the forest, and Link prepared himself for the beast on the other side of the gate.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
*OdinDragoonX: Hey, this is the end of Chapter 2 in this story. Just wanted to point out a couple things in the story. As this chapter has explained, the lost woods are now home to the Hylians, or rather a very distinct clan of Hylians. This group is very heavy on tradition. Sword training, the shields they use, how they cannot leave the forest, and their leader being a Deku Tree. This story will bring up many elements and items of Ocarina of Time, as it is this group of Hylians remembrance of a Great Link, and how they long for another one to save their people. The Link in this story is NOT the Link of Ocarina of Time, much like how the Link of Wink Waker wasn't the Link of the other Zelda games. Thanks for reading and tune in for Chapter 3, where this story gets its first major battle between Link and the legendary beast Gerifu. Please review, I try to review those who review my stories, thanks. 


	3. The Battle of Escape

The Legend of Zelda: Burnt Compassion  
Chapter 3: The Battle of Escape  
  
Link stepped into the gated area. The forest grass in most areas was up to Links knees, and insects flew all over. The sound of metal snapping together was heard behind him. The vines of the Great Tree closed the gate tightly. Link kept walking forward. Then he heard the low grumbling and loud screaming of the beast. His arms were binded tightly to the rocky wall, thorns coming out all over. The bloodshot eyes of the creature stared at Link, and he twisted trying to shake the vice grip of plantation off of him. The large creature had dark brown fur, but thin around his body due to the creature's age. The claws reaching out far above his head and entangled in each other due to the Great Trees grip.  
  
The vines began to rattle and they eased off the creature's wrists, which now revealed the blood of being covered so many years. It let out a ground shattering howl and then quickly sprung up in the air and disappeared behind the forest brush. Link squinted and began to search the area for any signs of movement. He saw nothing. The area became silent, and it was as if Link was the only being there. With the swift change of feelings, Link spun around and caught the creature's body head on. The creature began to grip onto Links shoulders as they fell backwards towards the overgrown grass. The creature held Link in a pin, pouring its saliva all over Links face. Links sword was pinned down, but his other hand was still free. He pulled his hand out from under the creature and smacked it across the face, clear on the jaw, sending a flood of spit on the other side of Link. The beast snarled, and bore a disgruntled grin revealing many rabid teeth.  
  
With a bark, the creatures head lunged down to snap at Link's face. Kicking his feet down, he freed himself under the beast, and did his basic mechanics as he was taught in sword school. Gerifu howled in pain as a red line appeared on its back where Link had just cut. Just as Link was ready to deliver another painful cut into the beasts flesh, it sprinted forward. Once again, the creature disappeared under the tall brush.  
  
Holding his breath, Link listened closely for the rustle of the grass. The beasts paw shot out of the ground and swiped Link's legs, causing him to lose his balance. He stumbled about, giving Gerifu an ample amount of time to set up for his next strike. Link saw there was nothing he could do to avoid and braced himself. The pain of knives digging into one's arms was the pain Link felt. Link yelled out in agony as the torn green tunic sleeve began to seep blood. His arm stiffened and became hard to move. The blood fell down his arm and onto the sword he was holding. Link looked around, and once again, the creature disappeared. Glancing in the corner, he noticed a barren spot where the ground was to rough for much plant life to grow. Starting slow, and then picking up his pace, Link stood in the middle of the open area. He didn't want any more surprise attacks.  
  
Standing up in front of him, the beast began to pace towards Link. Trapped in a corner was the perfect place to strike for the giant beast, where his prey could not easily escape his forceful swipes of sharpened nails. Knowing it was a risky move in the corner, Link had no choice, he had to get through the beast one way or another. Dripping blood on his fingers, is arm became numb, and he lost all control of his hand, causing him to drop his sword. The beast approaching in a steady stride. With no time to bend down and grab the sword with his other hand, Link had to take the defensive side and hooked the shield on his gauntlet. Raising the metal barrier up, he blocked the first strike from the creature. Then he blocked a second, hitting even harder then the first and causing Link to sway a bit. Another strike, and this time sending the vibrations of the metal into his arm.  
  
Link's eyebrows curved down and he stared the beasted in the eyes. Positioning the shield in front of him, he charged forward and sunk right into the monstrous gut. With much resistance, the beast fell on its back, clawing into the air, hoping to blindly hit his foe off him. Sitting near his neck, Link unhooked his shield, and grabbed with both hands. One hand was very numb, and almost unable to do anything but make it harder for the other hand, but Link was too determined to have his arm give out on his name. Holding the shield up in the air, Link held his breath and trusted the shield through the creature's throat. Gerifu began to shake rapidly and tried making noise, but all that came out of his mouth was the faded blood of a defeated opponent. Link grabbed the shield out of Gerifu's neck and the creature died instantly, leaving the grass a field of red.  
  
The Deku Tree was thrilled by Link's ability and immediately sent fairies to tend Link's wounds. The fairies grabbed Link and carried the victorious warrior to the fountain. Laying him in a marble white water, they circled around him singing the enchanted forest song. Link looked at the dancing sprites and smiled. He knew not where he was, nor how he got there, but he knew why he was there, and that's all that mattered. He was there because he won, prevailed, defeated, and because of that he has taken a new path in the road of a swordsman, no longer just to protect his homeland, but to protect others homelands as well.  
  
Fighting to hold his eyes open to witness the fairies magic, he lost control and his restless body began to sleep.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
OdinDragoonX: Hey, sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I have been very busy and thus the reason why it was delayed. Chapter 4 may be delayed to the beginning of summer, or it might not, so stay tuned. The more positive reviews, the more likely I am to get the chapters done faster, so if you want more, tell me!  
This chapter is pretty much all battle, Link vs. Gerifu, but this battle is very significant. If Link fails this, he doesn't get to leave the forest. Gerifu is a rabid beast who has been tied up in the Deku's vines for years. After capturing the beast from destroying things in the lost woods, the Deku Tree decided not to kill it, but rather use it as a test to try to find the one that descends from the Great Link. The beast can't actually kill anyone because the Deku Tree watches the fight and is prepared to use his roots and vines to stop the beast from finishing off an opponent. After the battle Link comes out victories and actually finishes off the beast with his shield, not his sword. What does this mean? It means its not his skill with the sword that makes him a great warrior, its his ability to do what he can with what he has. Now Link is off to the great land of Hyrule.  
See You Space Cowboy 


End file.
